


We Love Our Furi

by Anne_Garbo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Multi, Romance, dll
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Garbo/pseuds/Anne_Garbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We Love Our Furi -> Drabble<br/>1. MayuFuri<br/>2. MayuFuri<br/>3. AkaFuri<br/>4. HanaFuri</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. MayuFuri

**Author's Note:**

> MayuFuri - Ruang Ganti  
> req by Dini

Dengan membawa dua buah kaos, satu celana selutut dan satu rompi pilihan kakaknya, Kouki memasuki kamar ganti. Lalu dengan santai menanggalkan kaos yang dipakainya melewati kepala. Dan begitu lepas..

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!"

Kouki melihat sosok berkulit pucat di kaca.

**↗**   **Anne Garbo**   **↙**

**→We Love Our Furi←**

**Disclaimer :** **Kuroko no Basuke** milik  **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning :**  peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

 

Mayuzumi lebih heran lagi. Saat sedang melepaskan satu per satu kancing kemejanya tiba-tiba ada yang seenaknya masuk. Mungkin dia memang tidak sadar ada orang di dalam atau mungkin entah Mayuzumi yang lupa mengunci pintu.

"Hey!" panggilnya. Namun pengusik itu tak mengubris dan malah menggantung pakaian sambil menggumamkan lagu.

"Hey!" panggilnya lagi. Tangan sudah mengudara yang bahkan belum mendarat di pundak. Namun pengusik tersebut malah berteriak.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"

Kacau. Telinganya sampai sakit.

Kouki merapat ke dinding kayu. Tangan memeras kaos miliknya yang juga didekap erat-erat di depan dada.

"S-si-siapa?!" tanyanya takut dengan gigi bergemeletuk.

"Justru aku yang bertanya. Kau itu siapa?" tanya Mayuzumi balik dengan nada dingin.

"S-se-sejak kapan ada disini?!" tanya Kouki lagi.

Mayuzumi menghela nafas lelah. Iya, lelah dengan segala pertanyaan yang sama yang bahkan tiap hari dia terima. Lelah juga kalau terus-terus menjawab "Aku sudah disini dari tadi."

Maaf saja. Jika dapat kesempatan jadi tokoh utama sekalipun, Mayuzumi tidak mau kalimat itu yang menjadi jargonnya. Sudah dipakai orang.

Mayuzumi dengan kalem mengancingkan lagi kemejanya. Tapi terhenti ketika si pengusik berkata, "Eh? Mayuzumi Chihiro dari Rakuzan?"

Mayuzumi mengangkat sebelah alis dan menengok. Melihat sosok brunet -yang sudah tenang dari gugup gagapnya- dan melihatnya dengan mata membola.

Orang ini? Kok kenal? Mata Mayuzumi memicing. Berusaha mengingat lalu..

Oh!

"Chihuahua Sei-"

Baru Mayuzumi mau menyelesaikan kata 'Seirin' namun kakinya terpeleset kaos milik Kouki - yang sejak sadar tadi tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya - hingga nyaris terjatuh mencium lantai. Namun tidak jadi karena tangannya reflek bersandar di dinding.

Pintu tiba-tiba terbelalak terbuka. "Kouki! Tadi aku mendengar suaramu dari ja-  AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Naoki berteriak histeris. Bagaimana tidak! Adiknya tersayang telanjang dada. Merapat pada dinding. Sedangkan ada orang asing yang bahkan kemeja saja tidak terkancing. Mengukung Kouki dengan satu tangan. Dan wajahnya! Ya Tuhan! Wajah orang itu ada diatas dada adiknya!

 

"Kakak.." panggil Kouki dengan suara lirih.

 

Dan Mayuzumi terlalu bingung dan sial untuk menghindari pukulan dari Naoki.

 

**→FIN←**

 


	2. 2. MayuFuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We Love Our Furi -> Drabble  
> 1\. MayuFuri  
> 2\. MayuFuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Mayu Furi - Bandara  
> req by Rizda

**↗**   **Anne Garbo**   **↙**

**→We Love Our Furi←**

**Disclaimer :** **Kuroko no Basuke** milik  **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning :**  peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

 

Kouki meraba pantatnya yang panas. Pegal karena terlalu lama duduk di bandara karena _delay_ lalu dilanjutkan lagi duduk di pesawat yang juga _delay_ karena cuaca buruk.

Meski akhirnyaaa dia sudah sampai di bandara tujuan namun tetap saja. Tepos. Pantat tipis.

"Kakak ambilkan koper dulu ya," ucap Naoki setelah menepuk pundak Kouki kemudian berjalan lebih dahulu.

Kouki mengambil ponsel miliknya dari dalam saku dan dinyalakan. Benda seukuran genggamannya itu bergetar tak karuan karena notif yang masuk sekaligus.

Sambil melanjutkan jalan, mata Kouki tak lepas dari ponsel. Bagaikan kebutuhan mendesak, pesan-pesan itu harus dibalas secepatnya karena diterima. Mata Kouki saja sampai sakit saat menerima pesan-pesan yang bertuliskan huruf besar semua.

Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, Kouki sampai menabrak seseorang. Untung tidak sampai terjatuh dan ada adegan tiban meniban.

"Maaf," ucapnya.

Orang yang ditabraknya hanya mengangguk dan berlalu. Kouki sampai melongok ke belakang untuk melihat sosok yang meski lebih tinggi, wajahnya tidak terlihat.

Eh sebentar..

"Hey!" panggil Kouki. Berlari-lari kecil mengejar orang tersebut. "T-tunggu sebentar!"

Kouki sampai menepuk pundaknya dan orang yang ditabraknya tadi menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah dingin tidak suka.

"Ada apa?" Lalu jeda. Orang tersebut kemudian berkata begitu sadar dengan siapa dia dipanggil.  "Kau!"

"Mayuzumi-san!" seru Kouki yang juga ikut terkejut. Tidak menyangka bertemu lagi dengan orang itu disini.

Mayuzumi memicing tidak suka. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin dia dipukuli oleh kenalan si Chihuahua ini karena salah paham. Bahkan Mayuzumi bisa merasakan kembali ngilunya bekas tinjuan di wajahnya.

"Anu.. aku mau minta maaf atas kejadian saat itu. Kakakku mengartikannya dalam sudut pandang yang berbeda."

Pipi Mayuzumi berdenyut. Oh, kakaknya toh.

"Lalu.. apakah pipi Mayuzumi-san sudah baik-baik saja? Ah, pasti sudah. Itu kejadian dua bulan yang lalu sih. Tapi, sekali lagi mohon maaf!" Kouki membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Merasa canggung, Mayuzumi yang niatnya kesal dengan pemuda brunet di depannya jadi meluber. Maksudnya, ini di depan umum! Dan dia (si Seirin itu) menunduk dalam-dalam seolah baru saja ada kejadian heboh yang terjadi!

"Aah.. untuk itu.." Mayuzumi menggaruk belakang tengkuknya. "..sakit sih. Tapi sudah lupakan saja."

"Terimakasih!" Kouki kembali membungkuk. Mayuzumi lirik kanan kiri takut dilihati banyak orang.

"Sudah kan? Kalau begitu selamat tinggal!"

Baru Mayuzumi hendak berlari, chihuahua Seirin lagi-lagi menghentikannya.

"Tunggu!"

"Apa lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada frustasi.

"Se-" wajahnya tau-tau merona. "Sebenarnya ada sau hal yang perlu aku sampaikan.." Pemuda brunet itu melihatnya dengan ekspresi malu-malu. "dan ini penting."

Pemuda brunet melangkah maju dan entah kenapa Mayuzumi merasakan ada yang tidak beres. Kata hatinya berteriak untuknya agar segera lari. Kabur. Pergi. Meski begitu, kakinya membatu tak bisa bergerak.

Dengan wajah merona itu, Furihata Kouki mendekat hingga hanya berjarak sekian senti dari wajahnya. Nafas halus serta suara merdu menyapu telinga Mayuzumi. Tapi..

"Maaf, tapi celana Mayuzumi-san robek. Di belakang."

Wajah Mayuzumi memucat.

Kenapa tiap kali bertemu dengan orang ini kok dia sial ya?

 

**→FIN←**


	3. 3. Akafuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We Love Our Furi -> Drabble  
> 1\. MayuFuri  
> 2\. MayuFuri  
> 3\. AkaFuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akafuri

 

Buah buah apa yang paling manis hayo?

Seijuuro jawab : Persik

 

 **↗**   **Anne Garbo**   **↙**

**→We Love Our Furi←**

**Disclaimer :** **Kuroko no Basuke** milik  **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning :**  peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Kenapa persik?

Usut diusut, buah yang paling disuka Seijuuro saat ini adalah persik. Jadi wajar apabila secara egois Seijuuro mengatakan bahwa buah persik lah yang termanis.

Meski menjadi buah favorit, namun Seijuuro sangat kritis dalam memilih buah ini. Dia bahkan memiliki kategori tersendiri untuk menentukan kesempurnaan dalam buah persik dimana dari penyeleksian kategori-kategori tersebut akan menghasilkan buah terbaik.

Bukan berarti Seijuuro pernah berkebun persik. Dia bahkan belum pernah gali-gali tanah apalagi mainan pupuk kandang.

Karena.. kata Seijuuro, cara yang paling jitu dalam menemukan buah persik ter-perfect (menurut Seijuuro), adalah..

"Yang paling mirip dengan pantat Kouki."

Kejadiannya tiga setengah bulan lalu. Di saat mereka berdua bertandang ke rumah kedua orang tua Kouki. Seijuuro disuguhkan beberapa album lama. Foto-foto Kouki saat masih kecil.

Ada satu foto - yang sampai saat ini dia simpan di dalam dompet dan dibawa kemana-mana - adalah foto Kouki kecil. Belum berumur setahun. Sedang berendam air hangat dalam baskom ukuran sedang. Bebek karet berenang 3 ekor. Tapi posisinya itu..

Kouki kecil sedang berpegangan di pinggiran baskom. Membelakangi kamera. Tubuhnya condong karena ingin mengambil bebeknya yang jatuh keluar. Dan persiknya itu.

Penuh dosa.

Sejak saat itu, tiap kali melihat buah persik - misal saat mereka sedang berbelanja perlengkapan dapur berdua - Seijuuro tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menghampiri stand tersebut dan memilah-milah buahnya.

"Mau beli persik?" tanya Kouki.

"Iya."

"Pilih-pilih amat. Cari saja yang paling wangi."

"Tidak bisa. Ukurannya harus pas. Bentuk hatinya harus sama persis dengan pantatmu. Warnanya juga tidak boleh terlalu pucat."

"Hah?!"

"Kalau tidak begitu, tidak akan manis."

.

.

Lalu...

"Kouki!" Seijuuro memanggil. Kouki menengok melihat suaminya yang berdiri di muka dapur.

"Ya?"

"Aku mau makan pantat Kouki."

APA?!

.

.

Lalu..

"Aku menemukan pantat Kouki saat menuju rumah. Jadi kubeli."

"Sei, bisa tolong hentikan julukan itu."

Seijuuro tidak mendengarkan dan malah mengatakan, "Tolong potong kotak-kotak ya."

Kouki mengernyit ngilu.

.

.

Suatu malam, Kouki sudah berada puncak frustasinya. Mendekati Seijuuro yang sedang meneliti dokumen sambil mengemil buah persik yang dipotong kotak-kotak.

"Sei," panggil Kouki. Suaranya pelan dan rendah.

Seijuuro memutar kursinya. "Hm?"

Tiba-tiba Kouki menarik kerah mejanya. Menarik agar wajah mereka mendekat. Lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuan Seijuuro.

"Kamu masih mau makan Kouki yang itu? Atau mau mencicipi yang ini?"

 

**→FIN←**


	4. 4. HanaFuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We Love Our Furi -> Drabble  
> 1\. MayuFuri  
> 2\. MayuFuri  
> 3\. AkaFuri  
> 4\. HanaFuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanamiya Furi - Pantai  
> Req by Prima

**↗**   **Anne Garbo**   **↙**

**→We Love Our Furi←**

**Disclaimer :** **Kuroko no Basuke** milik  **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning :**  peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

“Hana-chan?”

Kouki bertanya di siang terik begitu di kedai es serut pinggir pantai. Liburan musim panas ini dia habiskan di rumah kerabat yang letaknya di selatan Jepanng. Meski tak bisa dikatakan berlibur.

Paman jauhnya – dari kerabat ayah, mengatakan kedainya selalu kekurangan tenaga jika di musim liburan. Bukannya Kouki mau menolak, tapi saat ia mendapat kabar itu ibunya sudah menyiapkan satu tiket kereta dan kopernya sudah diletakkan di depan pintu kamar.

Jadinya mau tidak mau harus pergi kan?

“Iya, Hana! Biang masalah disini.”

“Perempuan?”

“Hush! Kalau dia dengar kamu bisa-bisa akan dijahili, Kouki!”

“Jadi laki-laki?”

Sepupunya menghela nafas lelah. “Yaiyalah! Namanya juga Hanamiya Makoto.”

“Tadi kau sebut-sebut Hana-chan!” Kouki jadi emosi. Eh sebentar. Nama itu?

“Itu kan singkatan! Agar orangnya tak de-“

“Siapa Hana-chan?” terdengar suara manis dari depan.

Kouki dan sepupunya, Seto menengok secara komikal. Rupa-rupanya orang yang mereka bicarakan ada di depan dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada.

“Aku kesini ingin membeli es serut dan tau-tau namaku dipanggil. Sepertinya hari ini aku mujur dapat es serut gratis kan ya, Seto?”

Seringaian khasnya disusul dengan lidah yang terjulur seperti meledek. Matanya melotot mengintimidasi. Seto menggeleng dan Kouki gemetaran di tempatnya berdiri.

“Kalau tidak salah tadi aku disebut apa? Biang masalah?”

Seto menggeleng lagi. Kouki sudah pegangan meja karena kakinya lemas.

“Dan,” Tangannya menunjuk Kouki. “Aku akan menjahili dia?”

Kali ini Seto dan Kouki menggeleng bersamaan.

“Memang menurutmu aku akan menjahilimu, Kouki-kun?” Tanya Hanamita lagi-lagi dengan nada manis.

Kouki membatu. Kok dia tau nama Kouki?!

Seolah dapat membaca apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Kouki, Hanamiya meneruskan. “Pemain nomor duabelas Seirin yang terpeleset saat melawan Rakuzan itu kan? Kau cukup terkenal di sosial media.” Dia menyeringai. “Untuk dibully”

Jgeeerrrrrr

“Tapi tenang, aku belum pernah menjahilimu kan?”

Belum. Belum, katanya. Berarti suatu hari nanti menjadi ‘akan’.

Dengan tangan gemetar Kouki memasukkan balok es ke dalam mesin pemarut. Satu tangan lagi mengambil mangkuk plastik dan diletakkan di bawah mesinnya untuk menanti parutan es yang keluar.

“Apa yang kau lakukan!” Tanya Seto sambil bisik-bisik.

“Aku tahu betapa menakutkannya dia!” Kembali terngiang-ngiang dalam kepala Kouki insiden yang terjadi pada Kiyoshi Teppei, seniornya. “Akan kuganti dengan upahku.”

“Sebenarnya aku pesan dua!” Hanamiya menginterupsi percakapan kedua sepupu Chihuahua.

Kouki mengagguk dan kembali memasukkan es.

“Blue ocean dan Melon.” Hanaminya bicara lagi dan Kouki menurut.

Begitu mendapatkan yang dia mau, Hanamiya melenggang pergi. Berkata akan berkunjung lagi jika esok hari masi panas seperti ini.

Kouki menghela nafas lega. Namun Seto menjitak kepalanya.

“Kenapa aku dijitak?!”

“Hanya kesal saja. Ku kira anak kota tidak berpengaruh sama culasnya Hana-chan.”

“Memangnya sering ya dia kesini?”

Seto hanya mengangguk. Kouki pokoknya mau pulang ke Tokyo besok.


End file.
